A Sentimental Man
by pointofview360
Summary: Congratulations, Roxas. You sing like a woman. And thus, you shall play the part of one...in your highschool production of Wicked. Oh, and Axel will be playing Fiyero. Axel X Roxas AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Let's make a checklist of all the things I don't own: Sexy men? Check. Awesome musical productions? Check. Korean boybands? Check….

For my awesome friend **Riisoku**. Go read her stuff. It will make you smile big. :P

-----

"_Loathing…unadulterated loathing…for your face."_

_-----_

It made absolutely no sense.

He'd turned it over in his mind too many times to count, but Roxas still didn't understand how Demyx_…_

He stopped himself mid-thought. Professor. It was _Professor_ Demyx now. It still felt awkward calling his older brother by that title…Especially considering his brother not only had the attention span of a goldfish, but also the maturity level of a three-year old to match it. Roxas shuddered as he plopped down on the piano bench in front of him. It was probably best to get in the habit of using the absurd name, but it felt so utterly _wrong_…

Roxas rolled his eyes and began fiddling with the black and white keys before him, wincing at the out of tune notes that emerged. He felt bad for poor musical instrument; it must suck sounding like crap all the time.

And thus, he had proved his own point.

He still understand how _Professor _Demyx had decided that the drama department-the underfunded, underappreciated by the student body, and (now that the seniors had graduated) largely un-experienced drama department-would be able to pull…._this…_ monstrosity of a musical off.

Wicked.

Demyx wanted to do Wicked as the Spring Musical.

Just thinking the sentence as a cohesive thought was almost enough to make him collapse on the floor in convulsions.

Don't misunderstand; Roxas loved Wicked. Worshiped Wicked, really. The powerhouse vocals, the dramatic set, the makeup and wardrobe. Of course, the fantastic symphonic arrangement was his favorite, he loved them all.

But…

He also, however, had the amount of common sense to realize that at a private school where fine arts took the backseat to the attempted athletics, they _had no_ powerhouse vocals, dramatic set, or make up and wardrobe. And they sure as hell didn't have a symphony. Or room to put one.

In short, this musical was a disaster waiting to happen… And of course, he had been put in charge of musicality. A.K.A- he was responsible for making sure that the "symphony" (more like 3 trumpets, a few flutes, a drummer, a few people who had no idea what they were doing but wanted to play something, and himself on piano) sounded good. Lucky for him, all the instrumentalists could play and play well; they were all close friends, and he was confident that they could play any part he threw at them.

…Unlucky for him, he had to transpose and arrange all the original string parts into the other instruments. It wasn't nearly as fun as it sounded, and had Roxas had a choice in the matter, he wouldn't have even accepted the job. But his older brother had quite a habit of being a manipulative little blackmailing bastard, and well…. Roxas could _really _do without those pictures from the first grade play shown throughout the school.

Being a "sugar-plum fairy" didn't exactly exude masculinity, and with his scrawny build and squeaky voice, Roxas figured it was best to not give the student body any more reason to think he was a homo.

So, it was with a very, _very_ heavy heart and a large cup of hot tea (he hated coffee; pureed bean had never really appealed to him) that Roxas found himself seated at the auditorium piano. Demyx had _insisted_ that he be there for the casting auditions; apparently "he trusted his younger brother's input on musicality" and "relied on him to make wise decisions based on the musical portion of the play." Demyx had been beaming when he gave Roxas the speech that morning.

"It'll be great!" he had said, stuffing a piece of toast off Roxas's in his mouth. "We'll be like co-directors! We'll do equal amounts of work, and everything will be easier! You'll see!" And with that, he had rushed out the door leaving an annoyed (and breakfast-less) Roxas in his wake

Roxas rolled his eyes and took his seat at the long table in front of the stage. "If we're going to be doing equal amounts of work…. Then where the hell is he?!" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm right here, Roxy-boy! Don't get your thong all twisted!" Demyx sauntered into the auditorium, clutching a large stack of papers and a few pens.

"Say it again, and you die," Roxas grunted back, placing his head in his hands. This was going to be a long, long hour and a half.

The bubbly blonde took his seat next to his brother and playfully smacked him on the arm. "Don't hate me, Roxy. I just speak the truth; I saw that lacy little number in your room… I guess we all have our fetishes."

Roxas resisted the urge to bang his head repeatedly against the table. "We've been through this. Kairi got it for me for my birthday. As a joke. A _JOKE._"

Demyx opened his mouth to retort, but decided better of it when he noticed the large group of students starting to gather at the corner of the stage. Clearing his throat, he rose from his seat. "Are you guys here for the auditions?"

A few girls nodded, blushing furiously. Roxas groaned; ever since his older brother had arrived at the school about a year ago, he had gained a reputation around the school for being "dreamy" and "ohmigawd, so cute!" What exactly they found attractive about a tall, blonde, self-admitted homosexual, he would never understand. Weren't girls supposed to have a sense for this kind of thing?

Demyx put on his thousand-watt grin and gestured towards the stage. "All righty then, let's get this thing started! Pick a song, any song, and we'll judge accordingly. No need to be nervous…Oh, this is my brother, Roxas," he gestured at the miserable boy sipping his tea at the table. "Don't mind him, he's just angsty all the time. He'll be helping out around here, so just get used to the pessimism now."

The group chuckled.

Roxas felt himself sink lower into his uncomfortable plastic chair. A long, long, LONG hour and a half.

----

"Thank god that's over," Roxas sighed, peeling himself out of his chair. The auditions had been longer than expected, and unfortunately, a lot less talented. Was it really that hard to remember the lyrics to the song you're singing? Honestly…

Demyx continued stacking up audition forms. "They weren't _that_ bad."

Roxas groaned. "Oh yes they were. I don't know about you, _Professor,_" he felt his voice seethe with sarcasm, "but I personally have never felt that the song 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' was the best piece to display my vocal range…"

The older boy laughed. "I was hoping that was a joke… Please god… let that have been a joke…"

Roxas shook his head. "That girl's in my chem class. Believe me…It wasn't a joke."

Exasperated and exhausted, Demyx shook his head. "Well at least there were some standouts… Although…"

The younger boy nodded. " No Fiyero… It figures we wouldn't be able to find a good male lead. Kinda sucks that all the moderate vocal talent we have is female."

"Hey, are the auditions closed?"

The two blondes turned and faced the double-doors, surprised to see a tall, bony looking boy with flaming red hair. His school uniform was worn nonchalantly; the tie fixed loosely around his unbuttoned collar, and a dark emerald stud adorned his left ear.

Roxas's eyes widened. "Aw, hell no…."

Demyx looked at his brother in bewilderment, his eyes the size of small golf balls. Turning back to the teen, he smiled. "Just a moment, please." Grabbing Roxas, he dragged him to the back of the auditorium. "Are you out of your mind?! Look at him!"

He gestured to the boy, now sitting on the edge of the stage playing his GameBoy. "That is acting _gold_!"

Roxas shook his head furiously. "_That_," he gestured at the boy again, "is Axel Strife! He's a delinquent! A completely incompetent moron! He's in my English class, the pompous jerk…Everyday he shows up to class late, sauntering in like he's the king of the world… I can't _stand_ that kid!"

Demyx looked at his brother, then at Axel, then back again and raised an eyebrow. "No Roxas, _that_ is one incredibly hot chunk of teenage actor. If he can sing at all, and I do mean _at all_ we're casting him as Fiyero, end of story."

"WHAT?!" Roxas yelled, a bit too loudly. His voice echoed through the auditorium, causing Axel to look up from his game. Blushing, he lowered his voice back to a furious whisper. "You listen to me Demyx, I will not let this musical turn into a tool for you to get your hands on a boy-toy!"

Demyx laughed at his brother's embarrassment. "Let's just go see if he can sing. If he can't, I'll let you deal with him. Deal?" He stuck out his hand in a gesture of peace.

Roxas grimaced. He had a bad feeling about this….gritting his teeth, he took the hand and shook. "…Deal. But whether he can sing or not, promise me you won't have sex with him!"

Demyx just laughed and walked back to the front of the auditorium. "All right Mr. Strife, let's hear you sing. Go."

Roxas plopped down in his chair. "This had better be good. I want to go-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence.

Axel was singing.

It was beautiful; surreal even. His voice had a certain quality to it that made Roxas completely numb. He felt his eyes close, trying to block out all other senses but the sound of the beautiful notes coming from the stage. They were calming, soothing, but they also had an energy… Roxas struggled to find the right word. A few passed through his mind, but one stuck out.

_Seductive. _

Suddenly, the voice stopped, and Roxas snapped out of his trance. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked bewilderingly at the boy (who appeared to be blushing the tiniest bit) on the stage.

Applause erupted from the seat next to him. "Bravo! Bravo!" Demyx rushed forward to shake Axel's hand. "Axel was it? Congratulations. You've just earned yourself the part of Fiyero in our high school production of Wicked."

_-----_

_Fervid as a flame... Does it have a name…_

_Yes…_

_-----_

Comments: Gah…. This should be interesting my first yaoi fic. bangs head on desk please don't shoot me! I'm trying really hard to be smutty for Rei's Christmas present, and I can feel myself blushing as I'm writing this….XD So be nice to the poorly written fluff/smut.

Hopefully smut.

Oh, and the entire school thing is based off of my school. Except for our drama moderator isn't gay. Or even remotely like Demyx. XD

Read and review, por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything worth owning, yadda yadda yadda… (except for a WHOLE bunch of new video games. Yay Christmas presents!)

Sorry this took so long…The next on will take longer I bet… XD

----

…_And goodness knows, the wickeds' lives are lonely…_

_----_

He wasn't thinking about him. Was _not_.

Roxas squirmed in his seat, chewing on one end of his eraser. Fifteen minutes of class had already passed by and Axel still hadn't showed up. Not that he was missing anything of particular significance; Professor Zexion was reclined in his chair, attempting to conduct a Socratic style lecture over the wonders of whatever literature they were currently supposed to be reading. Unfortunately for him, Socratic style lectures didn't work well without class participation, and the majority of the class was either too tired or distracted by other things to care.

…Like _not _thinking about a certain redhead with a sinfully angelic voice…The same redhead (with _remarkably _emerald eyes) who had been showing up more and more frequently in Roxas's dreams for the past three days.

Roxas sunk lower into the chair, placing his head in his hands. Why was this such a problem? It had started innocent enough; the first dream consisted of just…_talking _with the him. A playful bit of flirting.

….Roxas cringed. Okay… so it was a little more than just flirting...It was probably better defined as blatant seduction. Thankfully, there was no physical contact…just…._words_. He felt himself blush at the memory of the things he'd said in his dream; Axel's sultry voice purring, _"I want you…"_ just before he had woken up…

He had dismissed it as a lack of sleep combined with an abnormal amount of stress.

Day two was a little harder to ignore. It was similar to the night before, with a few key differences: 1) The dream was in first person perspective; he wasn't just watching himself say things… he was the one saying them, 2) Somehow Axel had ended up substantially closer to him than before… close enough to touch, and most importantly 3) Axel was shirtless. Roxas woken up just as Axel had slinked his arms around the blonde's waist…

Roxas decided that he needed to eat healthier, and ate a salad for lunch.

But day three…. Roxas couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with him. It started with where day two had left off; he was pressed against the taller boy, face at his neck… He felt the musky scent of smoke filling his senses…The warm chest pressed against his own… Soon their lips were coming closer….closer….

And then Roxas woke up.

Now sitting in his English class, he struggled to understand why, exactly, he was having sexually provocative dreams about a boy he loathed; a boy who skipped class, played with the hearts of numerous girls in the school, and had probably stolen from children in Africa...

And yet, he felt himself wondering where the tall redhead was at that moment. Not that he wanted to care; He had thousands of more important things to do than worry about the whereabouts of a delinquent… like school. Certainly school was a thought to occupy his mind for a while.

Then he realized that he was passing all his classes with nearly perfect marks. He wasn't having any trouble with any subject matter, and he'd already gotten all of his long term projects done early. School was clearly not an issue.

What about…Christmas shopping? Yes, Christmas shopping! He had to get all of his friends gifts… perhaps a bag of homemade sweets? Affordable and delicious. He could start on them as soon as he got home…and then he realized that it was the middle of January; he had another eleven and a half months before Christmas became an issue again.

Of course, transposing the rest of the score for the musical _should_ have been at the forefront of his thoughts. But whenever he thought about the musical, he would start thinking about the cast. And whenever he thought about the cast he would think about a certain sexy red haired male with a sinfully angelic-

"UGH! I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!!"

Snapping out of his train of thought, Roxas realized that he was standing in at his desk, hands curled into fists. The class was dead silent, mouths agape and staring at the normally quiet blonde's outburst.

Eyes widening, he shot a look at a bewildered Sora sitting next to him. "Sora….Did I say that out loud …?"

The brunette boy nodded slowly, a mix of confusion and concern written on his face.

Professor Zexion cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Roxas, but is there something you'd like to share, perhaps?"

Roxas felt his face heat up. "U-u-uh…. Well… Actually, Professor Zexion, I kinda have to go to the bathroom."

The room erupted in laughter.

The silver haired teacher raised an eyebrow. "….All you had to do was ask, son. By all means, take as much time as you want…."

Roxas quickly rose from his seat and darted out the door, heading to the only place he knew was safe; the trapdoor.

It'd been there as long as Roxas had been at the school, and probably a long while before that. He'd found it the second week of his freshman year on accident; he'd tripped on what he had thought was "nothing", only to discover that one chunk of floor on the stage was ever-so-slightly indented. Upon further inspection, he was thrilled to discover a hidden room beneath the stage. It was definitely old; probably as old as the auditorium itself, which had been around longer than the school. Demyx loved to ramble on about the original founders had wanted to save time and money, so they built the school around an old community theatre…

It had a musky sort of smell; the kind you find at your grandparents house. It was dark, dusty, and moderately creepy…

That is, until Roxas realized there were working lamps. Once dimly lit, the dusty old room took on a new sort of homey look, and was nicely furnished with a torn-up couch, a table with a few chairs, and a plastic cooler…And that's when Roxas had realized- he wasn't the first person to have found this place.

Which was fine. Roxas didn't mind sharing this treasure with someone else. At first he had thought about trying to meet the elusive person who came there like he did, but after nearly three years of never catching even a glimpse of him (or her… Roxas had always just assumed it was a guy by the smell of musky cologne), he'd given up hope. Slowly but surely, the room had become Roxas's escape from the world of ridiculous high school drama, and better yet from the crazy administration who ran the place. Lucky for him, none of the teachers seemed to know about the room beneath the stage, and even if they did they apparently didn't care.

Opening the door to the auditorium, Roxas gave a sigh of relief. This was his home; even when things felt wrong any where else in the world, this always felt right. He plodded up to the stage and carefully opened the floorboards, revealing a poorly made, wooden staircase. Roxas carefully walked down into the room, flipping on the lamp next to him. The room slowly lit up, revealing the tacky Indian rug, the beat up table, the torn up couch….

Wait…. The couch….

There was something….._different_ about it.

No…not about it…._on _it.

Roxas felt his eyes widen in shock as tried to comprehend what he was seeing: Red hair, lanky build, disregard for uniform code…He struggled to think of something to say. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the greatest choice…But at the time it seemed quite appropriate.

"….What…the…_fuck_ are YOU doing here?!?"

Axel stirred slowly, then realizing the situation, jumped up in surprise. "Oh….shit." He quickly gathered his things and started to make a beeline for the door, but Roxas stubbornly blocked the way.

"Y-y-you…. YOU'RE the one who I've been sharing this with?!" the blonde sputtered, gesturing at the room.

Axel nodded slowly, eyes cast down at the floor.

Roxas let out a sigh. "How long?"

"What?" Axel asked, trying to make the situation less awkward. "I don't know what yo-"

"How long have you been coming here?!"

Axel glanced down at the boy in front of him. It wasn't going to end well anyway…might as well make the most of it.

"Long enough…"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that macho crap. What the hell do you mea—mmph!"

A warm set of lips swiftly came down on his, and suddenly Roxas had trouble thinking straight…

Axel was kissing him.

----

_You're perfect…_

_You're perfect…_

_So we're perfect together._

_----_

A/N: I love procrastinating….

Sorry about the really really really awful cliffhanger. At least you'll get more smut in the next chapter? I don't know…. Maybe? Ugh.

Oh, and everybody go read riisoku's stuff or go to her deviantart or something. She has bronchitis, and needs cheering up.

-sings the review song-

La la la laaaaa reviiiiiiieeeeeeeewwww oooooh you should REVIEEWWWWWW la la laaaaaaa REEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Woot, I still don't own KH. Sad day.

_----_

_Did that really just happen…_

_Have I actually…understood…_

_----_

There were certain things in the world that were a physical impossibility. People couldn't fly… inanimate objects didn't move of their own will…. llamas couldn't sing (at least by any human standard)… etcetera, etcetera. They were laws of nature, issued by a higher being (or beings) to ensure the well being of the world. The consequences of their violation could result in fiery volcanoes spewing lava, ice caps melting and flooding the world, gigantic alien invasions…

Roxas was positive that Earth was in for one hell of an apocalypse as soon as that higher being noticed the scene unfolding in the secret room under the stage.

Not only was he, Roxas, who was (in his own opinion, anyway) quite masculine and male-like, _kissing_ Axel… He was also (and though he shuddered at the thought) _enjoying_ _kissing_ Axel.

Who, it should also be noted, was also quite masculine and male-like.

But the logic of the situation was difficult to process, as Roxas felt the red-head's lips trace a path across his face to his neck, sending chills down Roxas's spine. He tried feebly to resist, only to be met with a strong pair of hands at his waist.

"Do you like me?" Axel murmured against his neck, slowly tracing his hand against the contours of Roxas's soft face. "Do you like me…at all? Even a little?"

Roxas fought back a breathy moan as Axel nibbled at his ear. It was completely ridiculous! How was he supposed to answer when he was doing _that _? "I….I…"

"Hmm?" Axel purred, smiling against his skin as he slid his hand a little farther down his back. Maybe… just maybe…

-SMACK-

….or maybe not.

"W-w-w-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Roxas sputtered, darting to the other side of the room. "I…You… I barely even KNOW you, and now you're…. What the hell!" he paced back and forth from one side of the couch to the other.

Axel smiled and propped himself up against the wall. "You're really cute when you're flustered."

"I AM NOT FLUSTERED!"

"Your face says otherwise, dear," he laughed, pointing a suggestive finger at the blonde's inhumanly red cheeks. "You sunburn easily?"

"GAH!" Roxas flung his head into his hands and slumped onto the couch. "Why me…Demyx _had _to pick the one musical with instrumentation we couldn't do, and he just _had _to ask me to help…As if arranging an entire symphonic suite is EASY?! And then this?!" he flailed his arms around for impact. "Why, oh god of overworked musicians…. Whyyy," he whined.

Axel instantly felt a wave a guilt wash over him. "Um…. Sorry. It's just..." He plopped down on the opposite end of the couch. "I've kinda liked you for a really long time." He chuckled. "Nah…. Understatement of the century….But you get the point, right?"

Roxas felt a pair of green eyes watching him intently, searching for some sort of reaction. So many questions remained unanswered… How the hell did Axel even _know _him? How had he found the secret room?

Why, despite every piece of logical thought, did Roxas want him to kiss him again so badly?

Axel chuckled. "I guess I owe you an explanation."

Roxas nodded fervently.

The red haired boy sighed. "How do I even start…? I guess… I guess it was the summer before our freshman year. All that fun team building crap… I was miserable. I may not look it now, but I used to be quite the emo child. No friends, let alone love interests." He chuckled. "The forced happiness was a little much for my antisocial standards; by lunch, I was still alone, hadn't made any friends, and had every intention of going home and doing my best to forget the entire thing."

Roxas smirked. The idea of Axel Strife: Resident Playboy and All Around Pimp as a lonely emo boy was laughable. But somehow, the more Roxas thought about it, the more it made sense.

Axel smiled and scooted closer to the blonde. "And then you came along, " he said, reaching out to grab his hand. "You sat down across from me and slid me your fruit cup." He laughed again. "I was so surprised that I didn't bother to glare at you. You said, 'Cheer up! You're half way through this hell hole of a day… Just eat the peaches, make the best of it, and smile.'"

Roxas blinked and struggled to remember. He vaguely recalled meeting a scrawny boy with a black hoodie, but that couldn't have been…. "Oh sweet Jesus, that was _you?!"_

Axel nodded, scooting even closer to him on the couch. "I ate every last bit of that fruit cup... And decided to do exactly what you told me to. I spent the rest of the summer going out and actually living. I bought clothes that weren't all black, and I even learned to play guitar." He looked down at his knees. "When I found out you were interested in music, I learned everything I could. I'm relatively decent now…"

Roxas coughed. "Decent" was quite the understatement.

Axel looked intently into his eyes. Emerald met blue, and Roxas felt chills go down his spine. "Everything I've done up to this point has been to get closer to you. I know my reputation, but I've never looked at another person… You helped me live, Roxas. I… I just…" he sighed. "Yeah. That's basically it."

Roxas forced himself not to blink. Their eyes were still locked, each one trying to decipher the other's thoughts. How do you fill an awkward silence following a profession of love? He searched for something to say, but nothing intelligent seemed to come to mind. The only sentence that resounded through his mind was:

"God, you smell like smoke… Why is that so attractive? "

But that would hardly be an acceptable thing to say.

…

…. He'd totally just said it out loud, hadn't he?

…

Shit.

…

Dare he look at Axel…?

Wincing, he shifted his eyes to the red haired boy beside him. He looked highly amused, and at the same time, had a hint of pink to his normally pale cheeks.

Roxas put his head in his hands again. "If you could just, uh… forget I sa-"

"Done," said Axel, standing up. "Just… yeah. Consider it forgotten."

Roxas heaved a sigh of relief and stood up. "I guess I can't really hate you now…"

Axel smiled. "I'll take that as a good sign. Besides, even if you hated me I could live."

The blonde raised a quizzical eyebrow. "And why is that, pray tell."

Giving a very suggestive smirk, he leaned in and whispered something in the shorter boy's ear. Roxas felt his eyes widen and face heat up; of course he had to make it sound all sultry like that….. sheesh.

Axel laughed and started climbing the ladder out of the room. "Come on. Fifth period's about to start, I'm sure. Can't have you missing anymore class."

He started to open the trapdoor, took one look out on the stage, and promptly ducked back down.

Roxas blinked. "What's wrong?"

Axel shook his head quickly. "Oh nothing, nothing. On second thought, lets just…. Hang out here for a while! Yeah! We can play cards or something… truth or dare… Uh…um… gossip?"

Roxas shook his head as he weaved around him. "I hate cards, I always pick truth, and gossip is boring."

Axel took a step to the side. "Uh…. Spin the bottle?"

"…."

"Okay not spin the bottle… Give me time, I can think of something!" Axel scratched the back of his head, looking down at his feet.

That was odd... Was he…_blushing?_ "Come on, get out of the way. I have a history test tomorrow," he tried to walk around him, but Axel simply stepped in his way again.

"History? Who needs history when you can have…. Uh… Not history! Yeah! Seriously, let's just stay here."

Roxas glared at him. "How about no." He barreled past him and opened the trap door…

"Roxas wait!" cried Axel, clinging on to his foot.

He shrugged as he turned to step out of the room. "I don't see what you're so worried abo- OH DEAR GOD."

And there were Demyx and Professor Zexion, quite entangled on the stage floor. They hadn't seemed to have noticed the poor Roxas, as they continued to make out quite fervently.

"Zexy…."

"Hmm…."

"I don't think anything could ruin this moment…"

The silver haired man grunted his response as he continued down his neck.

Demyx sighed. "It's just so….OHMYGODROXASWHATAREYOUDOINGHERE?!?"

The blonde quickly shoved himself away, standing up and straightening his tie. "Y-y-you… You're supposed to be in class!"

Roxas squinted his eyes shut. "I uh…. Yeah. Sorry… about this… I'm just…. Yeah. I'll be going now." He darted out of the room and made a break for the hallway.

Axel emerged next, smirking to himself as he followed Roxas out. At the door, he paused just long enough to turn around and say, "You guys have fun now!"

And with that, he darted out of the room, laughing all the way to his next class.

----

…_So I'll be making…_

…_Good…_

_----_

A/N: Phahahah oh man, that was a fun chapter to write. Happy birthday to Riisoku, this is part 4 of her birthday present. Also big thanks to koko (no, she doesn't have a fanfiction account) for actually bothering to check this…I feel bad I haven't updated in so long! Sorry to everyone who was actually looking forward to the next chapter! I just really have a lot going on. But I'll try harder to get more chapters out soon! –sheepishlaughter- (As soon as I beat Apollo justice…. KLAVIER…HAVE MY CHILIDREN!)

Eheheh….right….

Check my deviantart if you're bored: Darkmousie16.

Yup. That's it.

OH. And review. That'd be nice.


End file.
